Anastasia
by OrganizedChaos666
Summary: (Thranduil x OC). Anastasia is an elf who is asked by Gandalf to join a company of dwarves on their quest to reclaim their homeland. Although it seems as though the journey is going well, what will happen when her secret is discovered? Yes, I wrote this years ago for fun writing practice. Yes, I have read the books and have chosen to change aspects of the universe to fit my story.


Anastasia is a rather strange elf. Unlike most, she does not live in a forest, kingdom, or anything of the sort. Although offered a home by Lord Elrond, the girl preferred to wander. During her travels she had been to Gondor and met with the king. She has traveled to the great elven kingdoms of Lolthlorian, Greenwood, and Rivendell, however; she never stayed at any of them for long.

Anastasia had considered remaining in Greenwood, at least for a little while, after being there for longer than she had expected. However, she left after the Queen had died by protecting the prince, Legolas, from orcs and King Thranduil had gone cold. She'd been to the Lonely Mountain and yes, she was there the day it was taken by Smaug. Unlike Thranduil, she did not turn her back on the dwarves and instead fought alongside Thorin Oakenshield. Now, she resided in the Shire and was friends with a hobbit she found quite amusing, Bilbo Baggins. She had built a small cottage close to Bilbo's hobbit hole and had stayed there for many years now.

The elf herself sat on a small chair, reading through accounts of the battle against Smaug the day the mountain had been lost. Anastasia had traveled with the dwarves for only a short amount of time before leaving them with a kind farewell of friendship from Thorin Oakenshield. Reading through it she shook her head.

"It would seem they got it incorrect as usual," she sighed.

Anastasia continued reading before getting to the part where Thranduil had turned his back on not only the dwarves, but her as well.

"At least they got that part correct. Who could forget the coldness of the king."

Smaug's fire had burned her during that battle, she had the scars on her back that reminded her daily. Getting angry, the elf slammed the book shut and closed her eyes. There she was, lost in her thoughts, until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she asked lazily.

"Bilbo Baggins."

"Come on in Bilbo!" she said, getting out of her cushioned chair.

The hobbit opened the door and walked inside before shutting the door carefully.

"You haven't stopped by in quite a long time Bilbo, I'm glad to see you're well," the she elf yawned before enveloping the halfling in a hug.

"Yeah, sorry about that Anastasia. I was wondering if you would come by for dinner and tea tonight," the hobbit stated after they separated.

"Of course Bilbo, see you tonight then."

With that the little hobbit was gone. Anastasia was just getting re-positioned in her chair when another knock was placed on her door. She huffed as she pulled herself to her feet and looked through the peephole to see the face of an old friend. She opened the door and immediately hugged him.

"Mithrandir!"

"Anastasia my girl! It's been too long," the old man said gruffly.

She broke the hug and stepped back so he could come in.

"I have to say, this is the only house in the shire that doesn't require me to duck down to enter," he stated.

"Gandalf, I get the feeling you didn't just to stop by to say hello. What is it you came for?" Anastasia asked, watching him try and fail leaning his staff against the wall with a smile on her face.

"Sharp as always, I was wondering if you would join me and a few dwarves on an adventure! I believe your friend may be of use and if anything he will save us if we get into too much trouble."

The elf sat down on her chair once again.

"What kind of adventure?" she questioned, pretending not to hear his comment.

"The adventure is One to reclaim the Lonely Mountain and the treasures beneath it."

Anastasia's eyes widened a tad and she leaned forward as the information sunk in.

"Does this mean Thorin Oakenshield is trying to take back his kingdom?"

Gandalf nodded.

"I'm in! It's been a while since I've seen Thorin. In fact, I haven't seen him since the day the mountain was lost." Anastasia exclaimed.

"Good, I'll be back soon."

"I won't be home tonight, a friend has invited me to dinner so I'll be with him. Anyways, although I love talking to you I have things to do so out Gandalf."

"What, sleep?"

"N-no, I'm going for a- a... Um... a ride with my horse, yes that's it!" with that she shoved the old man out the door.

Anastasia wasn't lying. Well, originally she _was_ going to sleep but now she decided to go for a ride on her stallion. First, she packed a bit for the 'adventure'. She still had some Lembas bread so she packed that into her fairly sized bag that was small enough to carry around, but large enough to hold supplies. She also threw in an extra pair of clothes (for some reason her clothes always managed to get ripped or shredded on journeys so just in case) and some bandages along with a medium sized canteen filled with water. When she finished packing she left her belongings on her bed and ran outside, then to the edge of the shire. After catching her breath, the elf stood tall and whistled a short melody. It didn't take long for a silver stallion to be standing at her side.

"Hey Legend, I've missed ya boy!" Anastasia laughed as the stallion nosed her head before licking her hand.

The elfling had been the only one ever able to ride the great stallion. Legend was no small horse with no small spirit. He was going to be put down in Gondor because of their inability to tame him. He had killed three of their men... The only three that ever attempted to ride him. Since he was useless as a war horse they were about to shoot him with a bow. Before they did, Anastasia saw that the stallion simply did not want to be tamed and asked if she could have him and save them an arrow. They had agreed and laughed as she walked up to Legend, who reared and snorted. They watched as the elven girl came very close to the stallion before bowing to him and reaching a hand out once she had risen again. The stallion had reared and whinnied a few times but eventually pressed his soft nose into her hand after bowing his head to her. That had been the end of her stay at Gondor for she had ridden out of the city that very day on the back of Legend without a saddle or bridle.

"Let's go for a ride," she said.

The silver stallion kneeled down, allowing her to climb on. Once she was seated comfortably she directed him with her legs slowly through the forest to a clearing they usually would ride in. Once they arrived Anastasia urged the stallion to canter. Unlike most stallions, Legend merely tossed his head once instead of arguing and went straight into a smooth canter. The elf simply relaxed and allowed the horse to go wherever he wished. Although surprisingly, he only stayed in the clearing. Looking up at the clear sky, a voice spoke through her mind almost making her fall off of Legend.

'I hope you haven't forgotten about me' the voice stated.

'How could I ever forget about you?' she thought back.

'We haven't seen each other in quite a time'

'That is true, would you like to meet on the end of the Shire where no wandering eyes will spot us?' Anastasia questioned.

'Yes if you can spare the time'

'Then I'll see you there Phantom.'

She cut off their telepathic connection and rode Legend to the farthest edge of the Shire, where no one ever wandered. Anastasia hopped off of her horse and let him do as he wished. It was only a few moments before a large male Drake landed in front of the elf.

"Phantom" she greeted aloud.

'It's great to see you again Anna' Phantom said happily through his mind.

Now before you get all freaked out, let me explain. Drakes are much smaller than dragons and the reason Phantom speaks telepathically is because he was born without the ability to speak.

-Flashback-

Anastasia, well, young Anastasia ran through the woods. She was running from a pack of orcs and was trying to hide in the mountains. As the young girl climbed, it got colder and colder. The elfling knew she would not last long in the cold but she thought it a better death than being slaughtered by orcs.

"So cold," she whispered, finally reaching a cave entrance that might offer her some shelter.

The elf was all alone with only a small dagger. Being young she simply walked into the cave, expecting it to be empty. What she was not expecting to see was a dying female drake crouched over something. A very _small_ something. The female had an orc blade in her chest, right next to her heart.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to intrude! Please don't kill me," the little elf whimpered.

"I won't- kill you. You are- not an Orc." the drake coughed out.

The she-elf walked slowly up to the wounded drake and tentatively placed a hand on her snout.

"Look out!" the drake rasped.

Anastasia turned around to see four Orcs heading towards her and the drake. The girl looked down and saw what the female drake was huddled over: an egg with a small scratch in its side, which signaled that the drake inside may not be alive. The dying serpent looked up at Anastasia pleadingly. Shaking, the elfling guarded the female and her egg, holding her knife up.

"Take the sword!" the female suggested, gesturing to the sword embedded in her chest.

Without having a moment to think, Anastasia pulled out the sword and killed the first advancing Orc. The other three she killed quickly, using her sword for two and pushing the last right off of the mountain. As the heavy blade fell from her grasp, Anastasia heard a cracking sound and turned to see that the egg had split in two, revealing a very small male drake.

"His name is Phantom- please take care of him for me, his egg was scratched so I do not know if anything is wrong with him. He's too small to- protect himself!" the drake managed to rasp out.

Sitting beside the dying drake, young Anastasia scooped up Phantom and held him to her chest.

"I will."

The female grew still and soon her raspy breaths stopped. After a few months of having Phantom in her care, Anastasia found that the only thing that had come of his egg being scratched was that it had taken his ability to speak, however he could communicate telepathically.

-end of flashback-

"How have you been?"

'Good, although, the elves are becoming troublesome. I was almost shot down near Greenwood a few moons ago. But don't worry, I escaped without bloodshed.'

Anastasia simply nodded and hugged Phantom's nose. He was a decent size but still not fully grown. The drake _was_ however, large enough to ride. In fact he says that he could hold more than one person, although they have never attempted.

"Hey Phantom. I'm going on some sort of adventure with Gandalf and a band of dwarves. It involves slaying Smaug."

'Please stay away from that dragon. He's bad news! I don't want you getting hurt while I am unable to protect you again. This time it won't be because I am weak, it will be because you will refuse my help simply so the others will not think badly of you!' Phantom exclaimed through her head.

"I never said I would reject your help when the time comes Phantom," she whispered.

The drake bowed his head in understanding, saddened that his existence seemed to do nothing but worry the elven maiden.

"Can we just forget about this for a while and go for a ride. It's been so long." Anastasia begged.

'Of course.'

The elf hopped onto Phantom, leaving Legend grazing happily. The drake slowly spread his wings before lifting off into the sky. He made sure to fly high so that anyone who saw them would merely think he was a bird. Phantom was a special kind of drake, he was able to use lightning as a weapon. It was very similar to how Dragons used fire.

Phantom flew to the sea and dove down, leaving Anastasia to laugh and hold onto one of his neck spikes for dear life. He got very close to the water before unfolding his large wings and skimming over the water.

"And.. Now you got me all wet!"

At that remark the drake used his tail and wings to splash more water on the elf, completely soaking her. Sadly, all good things had to come to an end. Anastasia knew it was getting close to time for her to go see Bilbo so she had Phantom bring her back to where Legend was, but not before having him fly fast enough to dry her off almost completely.

'Be careful on your adventure. I'll be close to you the whole time. Call me if you need help.'

Anastasia nodded, hugging the drake once more before turning around to leave. Before Phantom could leave, a familiar voice sounded.

"This is the friend I was speaking of earlier."

"Mithrandir? What are you doing here?"

"I merely wanted to meet your friend."

With that the wizard walked towards Phantom who looked at Anastasia frantically.

'What do I do' he asked.

'Introduce yourself' she thought back.

'I am Phantom, what might your name be?' the drake asked, speaking through both the wizard and myths elf's mind.

"I am Gandalf, why might I ask, do you not speak aloud?"

'My egg was scratched before I hatched, taking my ability to speak. Strangely enough I can roar and make other sounds. Just can't speak' the drake explained.

The wizard nodded.

"I'll be going now, it was a pleasure to meet you Phantom. And Anastasia, don't worry. I will not tell anyone about him without permission from you."

And with that, the wizard was gone. Anastasia and Phantom said their goodbyes before the elleth hopped onto Legend and going to her cottage while Phantom flew off to his cave.

"If you can, stay in the Shire, I'm going on an adventure soon and I'll need you," she whispered in the stallion's ear.

Legend nodded his head once and started grazing. Anastasia simply changed her pants so she wouldn't be wearing dirty ones and dragged a comb through her hair quickly before rushing out the door to Bilbo's house. For some reason, Legend decided to follow her, but she payed him no heed. Breathing heavily, she knocked on the door to Bilbo's hobbit hole.

"Come in," the hobbit said from inside.

Anastasia walked inside and helped prepare the dinner as best she could. It was a pretty simple dish that they had done in no time. Bilbo insisted she sit and eat while he made the tea. The elf wanted to refuse but her stomach thought otherwise. When the hobbit returned with two cups of hot tea, someone knocked on the door. Sipping her tea, Anastasia wondered who decided to stop by at this time. The door opened to reveal a short dwarf (is there any other kind?) who introduced himself as Dwalin. After that more started coming. Balin (who had a very large white beard), Kili, Fili, Dori, Ori, Nori, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, and and Bombur all entered the house along with Gandalf. Anastasia sighed and set her empty cup of tea down on the table. Gandalf smiled at Anastasia and winked, making her worries about Ohantom disappear.

"Get out of my house!" Bilbo exclaimed, exasperated.

Things got crazy as the dwarves found the food stock and helped themselves. Anastasia merely leaned against a wall as the dwarves sang and threw dishes and silverware.

"Bilbo I would give up if I were you," she sighed, grabbing Bilbo as he chased after the flying plates that all ended up being caught anyways.

"Gandalf why are you here?" the she elf asked.

"You see, I want Bilbo to join the adventure as our burglar."

Anastasia watched quietly as the hobbit and wizard argued and the dwarves ate. Luckily there was a knock on the door that stopped the madness.

"Ugh, nobody's home!" Bilbo yelled.

Anastasia simply sighed and opened the door to reveal Thorin Oakenshield. His eyes widened a bit when he saw her.

"Anastasia! It's been a long time!" the dwarf exclaimed.

The elf hugged him before sending him off to the dwarves who were sitting at the table.

'so much for dinner' she thought to herself.

Anastasia signed the contract for the dwarves but said she would accept no payment before sneaking out of the hobbit hole and walking back to her cottage with Legend. Meanwhile Gandalf bugged Bilbo until finally the hobbit said he'd give them an answer in the morning. When the she elf got inside her warm cottage she immediately fell onto her bed and fell asleep. She was hoping she'd have no dreams but it would seem luck was not with her that night.

DREAM/MEMORY (it's short because I'm tired so i am unable to be fully detailed)

Anastasia was trying to escape the dwarven city. This was the day Smaug attacked and she had just so happened to be there on that fateful day. Sadly this wasn't so much of a made up dream, it was a memory. The she elf had been much younger and had been staying in the city for no other reason then she loved to travel. Young Anastasia was sitting on a cot that was inside a very small room, holding baby Phantom to her chest. The drake made a whimpering sound as Smaug the great dragon burned the building next to them to ashes.

"We need to get out of here," the she elf mumbled.

Anastasia ran through the burning city, trying to block out the screams and pleads for help as she fled. Phantom slipped out of her arms just before she made it out of the gate. The elf ran back for him just as Smaug stuck his large head around the corner and started burning everything. Anastasia used her body to shield Phantom between her and the solid wall as the dragon fire went over them, scorching her back. Screaming in pain, the elf ran out of the gate with an unharmed Phantom in her arms.


End file.
